Imperfect
by ladywolf423
Summary: Her words stung deeply and made his heart ache, only like Sonny Monroe could do. He could see the tears building up in her eyes, threatening to spill over, before she turned and fled down the hallway. Since he had long legs, Chad easily caught up to her.


So this is my second fanfic, and my first Channy. It's also my very first kiss scene ever so please; bear that in mind when you read the story. I really appreciate constructive criticism, but please, no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chad, Sonny, or SWAC. Also, in the letter, from I'm not a perfect girl, that's a poem I found on the internet which also doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Imperfect

"You're so immature Chad!"

"Am I Sonny, Really?" She glared at him, her gold and brown eyes glistening with angry tears.

"Yes! Yes you are! I tell you a secrete I've never told anyone else, because I thought I could trust you, but the first chance you get, you go and post it on you're blog for everyone to see! I can't believe you!" Her words stung deeply and made his heart ache, only like Sonny Monroe could do. He could see the tears building up in her eyes, threatening to spill over, before she turned and fled down the hallway. Since he had long legs, Chad easily caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and stopped her from running, but she wouldn't turn around and face him.

"Sonny, look at me" he pleaded.

"No" she whispered in a voice so soft he could barely hear her. "I promised myself I would never let you see me cry" she said, her voice growing bitter. At this, he released her, and grew angry.

"You can't help but make people feel sorry for you, can you? You're a bitch Monroe. You think you're so perfect don't you?" He stalked away, leaving Sonny in the middle of the hallway with tears sliding rapidly down her face. She ran the rest of the way to her room.

* * *

(Three hours later)

Chad was sitting in his room on the couch, thinking about his argument with Sonny, and regretting every hateful word he had said to her. He was about to hit himself on the head for the seventh time when an envelope slipped under his doorway. He slowly got off of the couch and went to retrieve it. As he was turning it over, he recognized the handwriting; it was Sonny's. He hastily tore open the envelope and opened the letter inside.

_Dear Chad,_

_No, I'm not perfect. Maybe for some people, I seem totally happy and content, but I'm never always happy. As for the part about me being a bitch, I guess I deserve that. Yes, I do have my moments. I wasn't trying to gain your pity, but this time, I deserve it. I think the part about me being perfect stung the most. I have my imperfections, and I believed that you of all people would know that, but I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did. I'm not a perfect girl. My hair doesn't always say in place and I spill things a lot. I'm pretty clumsy and sometimes I have a broken heart. My friends and I sometimes fight and maybe some days everything goes wrong. But when I think about it and take a step back, I remember how amazing life truly is and that maybe, just maybe, I like being imperfect._

_Sonny _

Chad looked up from the note, and realized that his eyes were misty. He wiped his eyes and then yanked the door open. He looked around the corner and saw Sonny's boot disappearing out of the door which lead outside.

"Sonny! Wait!" He yelled. He darted out of his room, down the hall, out the door, and into a startled Sonny. "Sonny" he panted, "I'm so, so, so, sorry! I never meant any of those things at all! I just got caught up in the moment and---" He wasn't able to say any more, because all of a sudden, his lips were being occupied and doing something other than talking. Sonny had reached up on her tip toes, wrapped her arms slowly around Chad's neck, Whispered softly, "I forgive you" then planted a kiss as gentle as a butterfly, but full of meaning and emotion, on his lips. At first he was shocked, but soon, he registered the situation and wrapped his arms around Sonny's slim waist. He crouched down and kissed her harder. Both of them just standing there, forgiving each other. Suddenly, without warning, it began to rain. Neither of then noticed, but just kept standing there getting drenched and kissing in the rain. After a few minutes, Sonny pulled away and looked into Chad's ocean blue eye.

"I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain" she smiled. Chad just grinned at her and pulled her in for another gentle hug and kiss.


End file.
